Wieczór kawalerski: Wersja Arrow
by Kawusia25
Summary: Oliver Queen się żeni. Niedługo porzuca stan kawalerski na rzecz miłosnego gniazdka. Przyjaciele postanowili, że uczczą to w jakiś szczególny sposób. Dlatego wyprawili mu wieczór kawalerski, jakiego jeszcze nikt nie widział. Oliver nie zapomni tego wieczora do końca swoich dni. Olicity. One-shot.


To mój pierwszy fanfic o Arrow, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość :) Miłego czytania :)

* * *

- Chodźmy sprawdzić jeszcze ten budynek – powiedział Oliver. On, Digg i Roy byli na tradycyjnym patrolu, kiedy zauważył jakieś zamieszanie w budynku obok.

- Szefie, daj już spokój. Nabiegaliśmy się dziś wystarczająco, a i tak nic się nie dzieje. Odpuśćmy to sobie. - westchnął Roy.

Oliver spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Roy, który uwielbia biegać po Starling City z łukiem w ręku, ma na dziś dość. A tak naprawdę dziś nic nie zrobili.

- W sumie młody ma rację – powiedział Diggle – Wystarczy na dzisiaj. Jesteśmy zmęczeni. Poza tym sam powinieneś sobie powoli odpuszczać. Za niecały tydzień żenisz się. Nie myślisz, że to czas na krótkie wakacje dla Arrow'a? - zapytał.

- Tak, Arrow bierze sobie wolne na jakiś czas, a tylko dziś mogę jeszcze nim być przed ślubem. Także chce z tego korzystać ile się da – powiedział Oliver.

Wyciągnął strzałę z linką z kołczanu i wystrzelił ją w kierunku budynku, którym był wcześniej zainteresowany. Zjechał na lince, by szybciej się dowiedzieć co dzieje się w tym budynku. Diggle spojrzał na Roy'a i pokręcił głową.

- Nie łatwo będzie go zaciągnąć do kryjówki. Jak się na coś uprze, to jedynie Felicity potrafi mu przemówić do rozumu – powiedział.

Roy się z nim zgodził i ruszył w ślad za przyjacielem. Oliver w tym czasie zaczął przeszukiwać budynek, mając nadzieje natknąć się na jakiś zbirów. Nie lubił zabijać, ale dziś miał wielką ochotę komuś przywalić. Tylko czekał na taką okazję. Po sprawdzeniu dwóch pokoi ruszył dalej korytarzem. Na jego końcu były drzwi, które wyważył kopniakiem. Nagle znalazł się w ogromnym hangarze wypełnionym rurami i jakimiś pudłami. Naciągnął swój łuk, na wszelki wypadek. Usłyszał jakiś szmer za nim. Spojrzał za siebie, ale nie ujrzał nikogo innego jak swoich towarzyszy. Ruszył dalej. Ponownie coś usłyszał, ale to zignorował, bo myślał że to znowu jego pomocnicy. I to był błąd. Nagle poczuł coś ciężkiego na swojej głowie, a następnie okropnym ból w czaszce. Chciał się odwrócić i uderzyć tego kogoś, ale podciął mu nogi, przez co ten wylądował na ziemi, ponownie uderzając się w głowę. Zamroczył go to na moment, który wykorzystał przeciwnik i wstrzyknął mi coś. Po chwili poczuł jak całego jego ciało się rozluźnia i oczy mu się zamykają. Zapadł w ciemność.

- Boże, ludzie wolniej się nie dało?! - zawołała Sara w stronę Roy'a i Diggle'a – Mieliście łatwe zadanie. Trochę pobiegać z nim po mieście, a potem wrócić do kryjówki.

Sara patrzyła na nich z politowaniem. Wiedziała, że ci dwaj sobie nie poradzą z tak prostym zadaniem, po tym jak nie wrócili o czasie, który wyznaczyli. Sara była zmuszona ubrać się w strój Kanarka i sama się tym zająć, żeby ich plan całkowicie się nie posypał. Spojrzała na Roy'a, który zaczął robić wymówki.

- Wiesz jak trudno jest go rozproszyć i pozbawić go przytomności ?! - warknął. Sara spojrzała na niego wzrokiem „ żarty sobie ze mnie robisz" - No, może nie tak trudno. Ale przecież wiesz jaki on jest. To nie było takie łatwe zadanie.

- Dobra, bierzmy go. Mamy jeszcze dużo do roboty, a on może w każdej chwili się obudzić. Felicity pewnie zamartwia się na śmierć. - stwierdził Diggle.

Wszyscy zapakowali go wspólnymi siłami do samochodu i zawieźli do piwnicy pod Verdant'em.

###

Oliver zaczął się przebudzać. Podniósł głowę i chciał rozciągnąć ramiona, ale coś go powstrzymało. Poczuł zimny metal wokół jego nadgarstków. Oprócz zimnego metalu na nadgarstka poczuł, że siedzi na czymś zimnym. Nagle zapaliło się światło nad nim. Zaczął się rozglądać po otoczeniu. Zobaczył, że sieci na metalowym krześle, przypiętym do niego kajdankami. Zauważył również, że ktoś pozbawił go, jego zielonej skóry z kapturem. Spojrzał na krzesło. Było przytwierdzone śrubami do podłogi. Ktoś kto mnie porwał, najwidoczniej dobrze mnie zna – pomyślał. Gdyby to było zwykłe krzesło, a nie metalowe, szybko by się uwolnił. Wrócił się do rozglądania po otoczeniu. Dzięki światełku, które nad nim świeciło, rozpoznał kontur szklanej gabloty. Spojrzał w prawo. Już chyba wiem gdzie jestem – pomyślał Oliver. Właśnie upewnił się, że jest pod Verdant, w swojej kryjówce. Tylko dlaczego, ktoś ogłuszył go, rozebrał, zabrał łuk i strzały oraz przykuł go do krzesła w jego własnym miejscu? Nie rozumiał tego. Było to całkowicie bez sensu. Gdy tak się zastanawiał, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś wszedł. Oliver słyszał kroki dwóch osób. Te osoby zmierzał prosto w jego stronę. Zaraz miał się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił i w jakim celu. Gdy tylko byli w zasięgu światła, Oliver zdebilniał. Nie rozumiał o co chodzi. Roy i John stali przed nim z rękami w kieszeniach i tajemniczymi uśmiechami na twarzach.

- Co tu się kurwa, dzieje?! Dlaczego jestem związany?! Jak ja tu właściwie wylądowałem?! Gdzie są moje rzeczy? Co do cholery! - Oliver zaczął krzyczeć na swoich przyjaciół.

Ci tylko czekali, aż Oliver się wyżej i trochę uspokoi. Gdy przestał krzyczeć na nich Roy zaczął powoli wyjaśniać.

- Nie możemy cię uwolnić, szefowa zabroniła. - po usłyszeniu tych słów, Oliver poczuł się zdradzony. Żeby najlepsi przyjaciele go wykiwali. A on im tak bardzo ufał... - Straszny był z tobą problem. Ciężko cię było sprowadzić na czas. Aż Sara musiała interweniować...

- Sara też bierze w tym udział? - zapytał Oliver

- Oczywiście, to ona wymyśliła część z porwaniem – powiedział Roy

- To są jakieś inne części? - znów zapytał Oliver

- I tu właśnie przechodzimy do sedna sprawy jak i drugiej części wieczoru. - rzekł Diggle

- O co wam chodzi? Jakiej drugiej części? Niech mi to ktoś wyjaśni! - krzyknął Oliver

- Uspokój się i nie odzywaj. Bo inaczej, ona każe cię zakneblować. - stwierdził Roy kładąc rękę na ramieniu szefa. Ten spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. Chłopak jedynie się uśmiechnął i dodał – Ciesz się swoim wieczorem.

Roy zniknął wraz z Digglem. Światło zgasło i zaczęła lecieć muzyka. Oliver próbował się rozglądnąć, ale nic z tego nie wyszło, ponieważ panowały egipskie ciemności. Nagle jego oczy zostały porażone przez światło z reflektora, które zostało skierowane na rurę pośrodku piwnicy. Skąd tu się wzięła rura? - pomyślał mężczyzna. Lecz zaraz jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół osoby która się na niej znajdowała. Osoba ta, zaczęła powoli po niej zjeżdżać, kręcąc się wokół niej i wyginając w różne strony w takt muzyki. Gdy tylko postawiła stopy na ziemi, obejrzał ją od stóp do głów. Kobieta ( jak już zauważył ze swoich obserwacji ) miała na sobie długie,czarne, wiązane kozaki z wysoką szpilką, sięgające aż do uda. Ma wspaniałe, długie nogi – pomyślał Oliver. Jego wzrok powędrował w górę. Dalej miała na sobie jego zieloną skórę, która odsłaniała dłonie, kawałek szyi i głowy. Na dłoniach czarne rękawiczki. W jednej ręce coś trzymała, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia co to jest. Miała na sobie czarną maskę, a na głowie kaptur. Jednak spod niego wystawały brązowe pukle. Kto to jest? - zastanawiał się mężczyzna. Kobieta zaczęła się do niego zbliżać wymachując tym czymś co miała w ręce. Przestał mu się podobać rozwój wydarzeń. A kiedy w ogóle zaczął mi się podobać – zastanawiał się. W tym czasie kobieta zbliżyła się na tyle, że spokojnie mogła usiąść na jego kolanach, co oczywiście zrobiła. Oparła dłonie na jego ramionach, dzięki czemu Oliver miał lepszy widok na to co trzymała. Wyglądało to jak strzała, ale chyba nią nie było. Grot był za dziwny jak na strzałę. Kobieta przysunęła swoje biodra do jego, czym ponownie skupiła jego uwagę na sobie. Zaczęła kręcić swoimi biodrami na jego. Oliver był wstanie poczuć kawałek jej gorącego, nagiego uda. Gdzie jest Felicity, kiedy jej potrzebuje? - zastanawiał się. ONA odchyliła się kawałek od niego i pochyliła, by następnie prostując się przesunąć swoją klatką piersiową okrytą skórą po jego. Złapała jego głowę i odchyliła tak, by mieć pełny dostęp do jego szyi. Tam zaczęła swoją wędrówkę ustami, idąc ciągle wyżej w kierunku jego szczęki, dalej do policzka, kończąc na ustach. Kobieta pocałowała go, jednak on tak łatwo się nie dawał. Mimo wszystko, ONA nie dawała za wygraną i całowała go intensywniej. Nie chciał by go całowała. Miał Felicity. Jednak kobieta szła w zaparte i kiedy ugryzła go w wargę, przegrał. Wpuścił jej język do środka i przez chwilę prowadzili walkę o dominację. ONA nagle zmieniła zdanie i odsunęła się od niego. Wstała z jego kolan, łapiąc za coś co wyglądała, odwracając się od niego, w kierunku rury na której zjechała. Oparła się o nią i zjechała, aż do podłogi, gdzie zostawiła przez siebie przedmiot. Powoli się wyprostowała i okręciła wokół rury, wykonując kilka skomplikowanych ruchów. Oliver był jak zaczarowany. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, gdy wykonywała swój dziki taniec, używając metalowego drążka jako podpory. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że szybko się zmęczyła, ponieważ ponownie oparła się o drążek. Złapała za suwak i rozpięła jego zieloną skórę, którą na sobie miała. Olivera zastanawiało to dlaczego, do tej pory się nie odezwała. Nie miał jednak czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ ONA rozchyliła poły jego skóry i wreszcie mógł zobaczyć co ma pod spodem. Miała na sobie mocno wcięte body ze skóry, które w pewnym momencie zmieniało się w fantastyczny gorset. Kobieta zrzuciła w końcu jego kurtkę na podłogę i chwyciła to coś, co cały czas zastanawiało Olivera. Ponownie podeszła do niego, stając w odległości ręki od niego. Wyciągnęła to coś w jego kierunku przemawiając.

- Miałam powiedzieć, że zawiodłeś to miasto, Oliverze Queen. Ale tego nie zrobię. - jej głos był głęboki, ale zmieniony przez modulator głosu, taki sam jakiego on używał jak Arrow. - Niestety muszę powiedzieć, że zawiodłeś mnie. Myślałam, że będzie ciężej cię złamać. - powiedziała, przejeżdżając tym co jednak okazało się strzałą z gumową końcówką po jego torsie. - Słyszałam o twojej narzeczonej. Nie jaka Felicity Smoak, już niedługo Queen. Miłość twojego życia. Tak? - zapytała.

Oliver milczał. Kobieta cofnęła się i przeszła za jego krzesło. Chwyciła w dwie ręce strzałę i przycisnęła do jego gardła, próbując odebrać mu powietrze. Przytrzymała go tak przez chwilę, następnie pochylając się do jego ucha i mówiąc twardym tonem

- Odpowiedz

Puściła strzałę z jednej strony, dzięki czemu, on mógł zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza.

- Tak, Felicity jest miłością mojego życia – wykrztusił Oliver

- Hmmm, cóż po tym jak się dowie, co tu się działo, chyba nic nie wyjdzie z tego ślubu. Trudno się mówi. - krążyła wokół niego, ciągle dotykając go strzałą. - Teraz jednak ważne jest dla mnie jedno pytanie. - przeszła zza niego i zwróciła się w kierunku rury, na której po raz kolejny się uwiesiła.

Oliver patrzył na to jak wyginała swoje ciało. To było niesamowite, lecz musiał się skupić na tym co chciała mu przekazać.

- Zastanawia mnie w jaki sposób się dowie. Nie martw się – powiedziała z uśmiechem – ode mnie się nie dowie. Nie jestem, aż taka zła. - przyłożyła palec do podbródka, chwilę się zastanawiając. - może jednak jestem taka zła. Widzisz Oliverze, są dwie opcje jak się dowie. - usiadła mu na kolanach i złapała za jego krótkie włosy – Albo dowie się tego od przyjaciół, mam tu na myśli Roy'a, Sarę lub Diggle, którzy to dla mnie zrobią, albo przeczyta o tym w jutrzejszej porannej gazecie. Wybieraj – powiedziała niskim głosem, ciągnąc niemiłosiernie za jego włosy.

Zasyczał z powodu bólu jaki mu sprawiała. Wciągnął haust powietrza, po czym wysyczał jej w twarz

- Sam jej powiem!

- Co? Nie słyszałam. Mógłbyś powtórzyć? - powiedziała z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

- Sam jej powiem! Kocham ją, mówię jej o wszystkim. Nie mamy przed sobą sekretów. Chce jej sam powiedzieć. Wolę, żeby dowiedziała się ode mnie i mnie znienawidziła, niż żeby dowiedziała się od kogoś przez przypadek i znienawidziła mnie i kogoś jeszcze. To wszystko bardzo ją zaboli i wolę myśleć, że będzie mnie nienawidzić za zdradę, a nie za zdradę, kłamstwa i podstępy. Już taki nie jestem. Już nie jestem chłopcem, który robił to wszystko. Teraz jestem mężczyzną, który bierze odpowiedzialność za własne czyny... - Oliver chciał mówić dalej, ale kobieta położyła mu palec na ustach, uciszając go. I krzyknęła

- Chłopaki włączcie normalne światło!

Światło się zapaliło i Oliver na chwilę oślepł. Po kilkunastu sekundach wzrok mu się przyzwyczaił do światła. Kobieta ciągle siedziała mu na kolanach, kiedy Dig i Roy wraz z Sarą wyszli z ukrycia. Wszyscy się uśmiechali jak głupi do sera, nawet tajemnicza kobieta.

- Z czego się cieszycie durnie? - zapytał Oliver.

- Kochanie, nie bocz się na nich, mieli robić co im kazała i się nie wtrącać – powiedziała kobieta, spojrzała na Sarę i poprosiła – Rozkuj go, chyba ma na dziś dość. - roześmiała się, a wraz z nią reszta.

- Co w tym takiego śmiesznego? Wy się tu śmiejecie, a ja tu cierpię i przez was Felicity też będzie cierpieć! - wrzasnął Oliver, masując swoje nadgarstki.

- Sara, kochana dziękuje ci za pomoc, wam też chłopaki – uśmiechnęła się kobieta. Sięgnęła do swoje ucha i coś kliknęło. - Naprawdę, uwielbiam was. Gdyby nie wy nic by mi nie wyszło – powiedziała i Oliver w końcu zrozumiał, kto siedzi mu na kolanach.

Sięgnął do niej i ściągnął maskę z jej twarzy, po czym sięgnął do jej głowy i zerwał perukę z głowy.

- Felicity?! - zapytał z szokiem w głosie

- A kogo się spodziewałeś? - pogładziła go po policzku.

- Co to w ogóle było?! - zapytał podnosząc głos

- To był twój wieczór kawalerski – uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na przyjaciół – wiesz ile musieliśmy się napracować, by zrobić to wszystko za twoimi plecami? Nie mów...

- Ale po co to było? Sprawdzałaś mnie?

- Taaak. Przezorny, zawsze ubezpieczony. Poza tym zawsze chciałam cię przesłuchać. I w końcu mi się udało i to jeszcze w jakim stylu - zaśmiała się

- Nie wierzysz mi? We mnie?

- Oczywiście, że wierze. Poza tym wiem, że pierwszej lepszej byś się tak nie dał. Tak działa na ciebie tylko Smoak. Ja i mój czar już o tym wiemy – Oliver patrzył na nią posępnie - No, ale nie mów mi, że całkowicie ci się nie podobało. Przyznaj, że ci się podobało.

- Chodźmy już do domu, mam dość – westchnął Oliver i podniósł się z krzesła razem z Felicity. Odwrócił się do przyjaciół rozproszonych po kryjówce i powiedział – Dziękuję wam za to wszystko. Ale nie róbcie mi już takich numerów, bo to może się źle skończyć.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „ nie róbcie już takich numerów"? - zapytała Felicity jak szli w stronę wyjścia – Czy ty planujesz już kolejny kawalerski? A może chodzi, o to całę porwanie? To nie moja wina. Nie tak to miało wyjść - Felicity zaczęła peplać. Oliver odwrócił się do niej i pocałował ją. Od razu się uciszyła.

- Siedź cicho kobieto, bo jeszcze nie wymyśliłem kary, jaką otrzymasz za to wszystko – powiedział i wyszedł z Felicity w ramionach z kryjówki

Koniec


End file.
